reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Templar
One of the heaviest armored vehicles, with the Vertigo and Quasar variant in second place of heavy armored vehicles built in the United States by military vehicle manufacturers, this aging monster is currently active in three separate factions for defense and combat against factions and terrorists, the USA plans to retire this tank on the year of 2049. * United States Task Forces - To be retired on the year of 2049, Templar tanks have been the main combat core of combat in the USA's armed forces * Company of Liberty - Given in small surplus amounts by the USA's Armories, the tank is currently in active service as a heavy tank since the year of 2035 * New Andes Armada - Originated from the South America, deliveries are still underway for the front lines in homeland defense and combat positions overseas United States Task Forces "Dear Lord, let the Light guide our path to salvation" - USA Templar operator - Countering with the old but famous Type-95 Overlord Tank, the first large heavy armored battle tank first built by the Peoples Republic of China, the M10 Templar Heavy Tank is one of the USA's current oldest heavy battle tanks in active service, currently known as one of America's advanced battle tanks in history from concept art and from prototypes made by other companies across the United States along with investors from regions overseas, some of these derived from the USA's M5A3 Leopard including the M6A2 Paladin tanks, but due to some designs being complicated for modern tank designs of today, they did keep these designs in archives but can use these for future generations if required for additional inspiration. Since the heavy tank been around more longer than the Predator or Leopard tanks in the USA's current vehicle upkeep, the advanced tank is set for retirement sometime after 2049, several tanks which were still standing today were modified with a set of 120mm Laser projectors, heavier armor and a Point Defensive Laser on similar to the USA's next generation Paladin Tank, giving the newer Templar tank designation code M10A4. Operational History From the beginning of 2010, the United States Army commissioned Evans Military Tank and Vehicles Inc. to design and build a heavy tank to combat terrorism across the ocean, a tank design was sketched and drawn by a Vehicle Engineer born in italy, the gentleman was known as Marco Ferrari, his design was approved by the United States army and was sent to EMTV Inc.'s facility to Columbia in South America. Since the USA's renowned military vehicle empire was known for building the United States Military and other benefactors the company was set for expanding its efforts to supply the best vehicles for war against terrorism. It was until 2011, EMTV's Columbia branch was contracted to build the new tank; the concept was shown as the Templar Battle Tank, the tank was codenamed the X10A4 Prototype and currently known to be a prototype behemoth of the United States Army before it was prepared for combat. After tests were completed, authorization for the tank to receive mass production was given, 120mm smoothbore cannons from the USA's famous M1A3 Abrams Tank was the powerhouse for the tank. On the year 2013, the Templar Tank became combat ready to take on unknown terrorist forces in Africa during the Libyan Civil Uprising with assistance from the Global Liberation Army prior to becoming an enemy to the USA, it also proves that the tank is mightier than the Type-104 Overlord Tank of China. It proved to be a heavier counterpart, it can crush enemy vehicles and cause most hostiles to run in fear due to its size; the Templar became a mightier threat towards anyone who is hostile against the USA than any other US tank. Until this present day, the year of 2031, the tank has been active for 18 years. Right now there is a war with Global Liberation Resistance and the Forth Reich of Yuri, the valuable Templar is still in active service with the USA. However with the tank's production finished, there have been shipments of Templar Tanks being sent to the Company of Liberty and the New Andes Armada for combat use. The Future of the Templar Since its introduction 18 years ago, the Templar is still taking the heat to the GLRF, but due to the fight being intense, the GLRF was formed from the remains of the GLA and the Forth Reich of Yuri preparing to take a stand for world domination, the remaining Templar tanks in the USA's fleet has been given improvements which allow them to become more better in fighting terrorism. With their smoothbore cannons being replaced with 120mm laser projectors, more expensive and efficient armor pieces on the current fleet and a point defense laser, the Templar tank was given more of a punch against the enemies of freedom and peace. Even the Global Liberation Resistance and the Forth Reich of Yuri don't fear the new versions of the Templar even if its fully powered up to the next level, the tank is more fearsome with the new attachments than ever. Company of Liberty "Lets have some fun" - Company Templar operator - The joy of the Templar Tank in Company hands were appreciated by the United States. After receiving the tank through various shipments, the tanks received modifications such as 120mm Gauss cannons, rocket pods and gas turbines to keep the old fashion of the Pre-First Eurasian Conflict Templar tank operating; these parts made former operators from the USA relive the old days. Company versions of the Templar whilst codenamed the M10A3G2, is equipped with a set of high-powered set of dual gauss cannons, they are also known to have pulse charge cores on the cannons to ensure that the shells can reach targets over 500 yards. Known to be a last resort if anything within a conflict goes bad, the M10A3G2 is also equipped with a set of Anti-Infantry and Anti-Aircraft Rockets, known to be launched from their rocket pods, codenamed the M8199 Manticore. Introduction into Service During 2029 towards 2031, the M10A3G2 Templar began service as a heavy tank for dealing with much heavier threats on the battlefield, many such as a set of Mortar Scorpion Tanks from the Global Liberation Resistance to the Forth Reich of Yuri's T-114 Executor Tesla Tank, capable of dealing with various roles from taking on a group of enemy infantry which could prove good rather than just running them down to taking on enemy aircraft whenever attacked from the air. During the Second Eurasian Conflict, the tank was fielded within major regions under heavy protections by the Company forces across the world, these regions include bases across Africa. On the battlefield they are good for dealing with enemy units within reach due to its gauss cannons, for the Allied Nation's campaign against terrorist initiatives such as the GLRF, the tank serves as the Company of Liberty's last resort in defense and offensive positions if under heavy pressure from any enemies that are attacking them. New Andes Armada "Crack them open!" - Andes Templar Operator - From South America, the Templar was in prototype status for South America to use for a while, but until it was now the time to rise up. From Columbia, the behemoth served America and the Company to this day, to combat the full blown Martollo Cartel whilst part of their fight against terrorists in the South American Civil War, the tank packs Smoothbore cannons and rocket pods on the Andes Armada's version of the tank including its armor improvements allow the tank to become the most powerful unlike the other version of the tank in existence. Introduction to the Andes Armada To be added... Behind the Scenes * The Templar is a mixture of the Crusader and Paladin Tank, both operated by the United States from C&C Generals, inspired by the C&C 3 Tiberium Wars GDI Mammoth Tank. * It serves the Company of Liberty in missions, the US-Task Forces and the New Andes Armada, they'll help when planning strikes against enemies. :* Templar Tanks are powerful tanks utilised by the USA, Company and Andes Armada factions, but due to being expensive pieces of hardware, they are most likely a last resort if things begin to go rough on the battlefield. Category:Units Category:Units of the United States Task Forces Category:Units of the Company of Liberty Category:Units of the New Andes Armada Category:Vehicles Category:Units of Colombian Origin